1. Field
Apparatuses, devices, and articles of manufacture consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which includes light-emitting boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display has become ubiquitous. Various types of flat panel displays have been launched, and a display including a liquid crystal panel displaying an image by using light provided from the rear is one of the various types of flat panel displays.
Various methods have been used to provide light to liquid crystal panels in these types of displays. These methods include a method of directly providing light to liquid crystal panels from the rear by light sources on a printed circuit board (PCB).
In this method, the PCB may be formed of a nonmetallic material. However, a nonmetallic PCB has disadvantageous performance in terms of heat emission efficiency. If heat generated by light sources installed on the PCB is not appropriately emitted, there is a disadvantageous effect on lives of the light sources.
In general, the PCB is fixed a chassis using screws or pins and is electrically connected using a wire-harness. However, this method requires a relatively large amount of work time for installation and thus is disadvantageous in terms of productivity.